


Negotiations

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just saved the infamous River Song," he says. "All I get is 'all right'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Timeline: N/A (Spoilers for early S6)  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: David is **pocky_slash's** creation.  
>  Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Canton is really rather clever, River thinks.

"I saw this on an episode of something David was watching," he tells her, twiddling something out of sight behind a panel in the wall. She was just going to shoot it, but he assures her this is better. "He's crazy about science fiction, all that jazz. Can't say I ever though it would come in handy."

"And yet, here we are," River says. Granted, she thinks, shooting it probably would have worked, and at worst, she can pick a lock with a hairpin or seduce a guard in under three minutes. Canton is so clearly enjoying himself, however, and she's happy to let him save the day. He's got potential, anyway, and this is further evidence for her case to the Doctor that they should stop by DC and pick up this David fellow - clearly the two of them ought to have some recompense for the backwards-mindedness they're subjected to in their own era. If married is what Canton would like to be, surely she and the TARDIS can arrange something.

"Ah," Canton says with satisfaction. There's a thunk from the door and a brief rattle. The door moves nearly imperceptibly, just enough to reassure River that it'll pop open when she slams her shoulder into it.

River clicks her tongue. "The Silurians just don't imprison people like they used to," she says. "Time was we would have been here for the rest of our natural lives, and not even a word to our loved ones. Those were the days."

"Come on," he tells her with a smirk. "That was good. That was pretty good."

"You do all right," she says.

"I just saved the infamous River Song," he says. "All I get is 'all right'?"

"What, your Federal Bureau didn't train you in negotiation?" she retorts. "Give me a counteroffer."

"Two planets and a historical event," he says with a twinkle in his eye. "After that, we'll reconvene and re-evaluate based on performance."

She raises an eyebrow. "You must be a very good boyfriend, to ask for two things he likes and only one for yourself."

"I already helped save the world once," he reminds her. "With a videophone of all things. Besides, I'm pretty confident you'll get some use out of us, enough to keep us around a while."

"Deal," she tells him.

"And you're authorized to negotiate for the Doctor?" Canton asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Ask the TARDIS," River says with a grin. "She'll go where I tell her to, and so will he."

"You'd have made one hell of an agent," Canton says with respect.

"You'll make one hell of a time agent," she tells him, checking her weapon. "Now. Let's go find my vortex manipulator and get on with the fun part of this adventure."

"After you," Canton says, pulling his own pistol out of his shoulder holster.

"Geronimo," River says, and off they go.


End file.
